Total Drama: Returns On Tour
by CocoMuffins
Summary: Chris is back! With 14 contestants! Now will be doing more epik challenges Around the World! Prize is 500,000 dollars!-Apps Closed- Simalar to Total Drama World Tour.
1. App!

Ok, 1st thing first:

I will accept only 7 boys, and 6 gurls (cuz im adding my own character)

I am going to update only once a week(Friday), just remind me(cuz I got summer school ):

Ok, so the last rule is in your little app, put "I'm a bum" to make sure you read this

So, without further ado, here's the app!

…

Name (first, middle & last):

Age (15-18):

Stereotype:

Personsality:

Nationality:

…

Hair (colour, style):

Eye Colour:

Everyday clothing:

Swim Wear:

PJ's:

Formal (that's for the reunion):

…

How would they act around Chris? Chef?:

Short Bio:

Can they be boat sick/carsick/or scared of heights?:

Orientation(straight, bi, gay?):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Wanna be in a relationship?:

If so, what type of guy/gurl are you into?:

Are they cursers?:

Audition tape:


	2. Extension

Crap, I forgot some things ^^;

Ok, so I got a few entries. But my dumb self forgotten a few things

So, here's the extension of the app…

Body Shape:

Do you want them to do smut (thought of that 3 seconds ago XD):

If Female, your measurements, (what I mean by that, I mean bra sizes):

Good Luck Guys!


	3. The NotSoOfficial List!

Ok everyone, Here's the so not official list!

The Boys:

Rai Larik Mandell- The Crazy Brazil Nut

Luke 'Gyro' Harrison- The Gangsta Chef

Joseph Morantes Smeader (Goes by Joe)- The Nice Guy

Stone Max Smith- The Sk8r-Bad Boy

Flynn Nathaniel Forrest- The Leader of The Losers

Kako' C. Williams- The Hardcore Villian

…

The Gurls:

Chelsea Brooke Brown- The Flirty Girly Girl

Jennifer Rose Carter- The Cruel Brat

Lia Scarlett Rider- the Cute IPhone Addict

Hazelle Desiree Martinez- The Quiet Artist

Isabel Roxanne Eggplant – The B!tchy, Slutty Whore

Scarlett Hunter Smith- The Outgoing Delinquent

Michelle Brianna Davis- The Sweet Loudmouth

Isabelle Jane "Izzy" Stilio- The Freaky Loser

Sorry for the peeps who didn't make it, but _**STAY TUNED!**_ There _**might**_ be a surprise from you when we get to the Merge! And please, no bad comments talking about "ugh, you make me sick". I'm not starting ANY drama today. Got it!

So, I need about 1 More boy…

Here's my OC, then a few answers I need from you guys.

Name (first, middle & last): Michelle Brianna Davis

Age (15-18): 16

Stereotype: The Sweet Loudmouth

Personsality: Sweet, kinda getto

Nationality: African-American

…

Hair (colour, style): Dark Brown, Blunt Bangs, All Down

Eye Colour: Blue-Green, Light Brown (cuz those are her natural eyes, Only visible when its time to go to sleep)

Everyday clothing: Pink tank, Tank jackets you put over it, gray skinny jeans, and black flats, Black hoop earrings

Swim Wear: a white bikini top w/ black polka dots and black swim trunks, hair in a pontytail and pulled back by a headband

PJ's: White Tee with black letters saying "I'm with Stupid -" and black basketball shorts, with a scarf on her head

Formal (that's for the reunion): A purple dress with ruffles on the bottom of it, sparkly matching T-straps, curly hair but "Nicki Bangs" are still visible

…

How would they act around Chris? Chef?: Chris might get on her nerves, could "slap him upside his head" Chef: Scared at times when he yells

Short Bio: Ever Since Michelle was born, She had this issue when she says improper sayings like "ain't" all the time. She is a master of drawing ever since she was 12, has an issue when she always defend her friend when the friend's insulted, When she was 10, she moved to Canada with her grandparents. At 5, her father left and got a another woman pregnant(Michelle's half sister); he and mom are now friends. Now in Vancouver with her Mom, Brother and grandmother. Her Brother always ruins her life.

Can they be boat sick/carsick/or scared of heights?: Scared of Heights a little

Orientation(straight, bi, gay?): Straight

Likes: Bangs, Food, Shirts with words on them, Jewelry, Money, Food

Dislikes: Not having to eat at a long period of time, When someone talks about her behind her back, B!tches/Fakes that think they're the sh!t, Hot rooms, When she has to repeat herself, When other people call her a "N" word

Wanna be in a relationship?: Yeah

If so, what type of guy/gurl are you into?: someone who's attractive, but not pervertive/immature

Are they cursers?: Not words that are bleeped on MTV/VH1 (f*ck, sh!t, etc.)

Audition tape: "Ok, is this thing working? Ok, (Hands Off the camera) ok, Hello, you all, my name is Michelle, And I Would to be on this show! Look at me, I need to exercise (Pulls her shirt up and grabs her "fat" on her stomach) See, so if you don't want me to get fat and die, sign me—

Michelle's Brother, off-screen: Mickey! Where's my Camcorder

Michelle: (Yells to off-screen) I have it, doofus! And please stop calling me Mickey!

Michelle's Brother: I can call you whatever I want because I'm older Haha!

Michelle: Excuse me kiddies, I have to go, have business to take care off. And what I mean business, I mean my stupid brother,(Goes off screen, with her hands in her fists) "Grr, I'm going to get you!"

So, you guys read my app. So a few Questions:

Who would your OC like to be friends with?

Neutral?

Enemies?

Crushes?

As soon as I get this from everyone, The show will start!

**P.S.; the story will be in the middle on T and rated M, but it would be on Mostly T.**


	4. First episode!

Ok everyone! Here's the 1st Episode! The last dude will be a surprise during the story :]

"4 seasons of barf, farts, and love. Now, I'm Starting a another season baby!" Chris said, in a rather large yacht. "Aren't you tired of doing the show? I mean, wow!" Lunah, Chris's sister said. Chris thought for a second, "Nope," Lunah sighs and does a face palm. "And get out of my spotlight, little sister -_-"Chris said as he pushes Lunah out of the camera screen in the face. "Anyways, we will be spending 56 days around the world! Isn't that exciting? Only _One _will survive and get a half a million dollars! Right after this on Total! Drama! Rrrretuurns Ooonnn Tourrrrrrrrrr!"

*blah, blah, blah; theme song*

"So, how we supposed to do this roll name call thingy?" Lunah says, looking at the names of the paper confused. "You watched the show, so you should know how to do it, Looney!" Chris said, sitting on a chair, drinking a Pina Colada looking rather relaxed. Lunah Rolls her eyes and turns around to the shore of where the boat stopped.

Then a girl with black long wavy hair with green highlights and black three quarter inch sleeve shirt that says 'I Am Insuperable' in green and silver. Camouflage shorts and black converse with green and grey laces. She walks on the shore, hugging Lunah and says "Hello, Lady I don't know." Lunah eventually lets go of her grip. "Um, your name is… Isabelle, but prefers to be called Izzy, correct? And I'm Chris's sister and co-host, I'm Lunah ;). Now, go on to the boat and wait until everyone else arrives. Next, a dude with a black zip up hoodie with a red shirt underneath w/ Fade jeans and vans, and wild messy red hair. "Hey, nice to meet you." The boy says. "Umm, your Flynn, right?" Lunah says, scanning the paper for Flynn's name. "Go to the boat with Izzy until everyone else arrives." Flynn then jumps on the boat and hugs Izzy.

A girl with Blunt Bangs with Dark Brown hair going down to mid-back is next. "Michelle, is it?"

Luna says. Michelle was chewing her gum, causing her to talk different. "Yeah, right thrr" she said, pointing at her name on the paperwork Lunah had. (Since it's taking so long to add dialogue for everyone, I'll just do a roll call.) Isabel, Kako, Lia, Scarlett, Luke, Joseph, Stone, Hazelle, Chelsea(CB), Jennifer, Rai, Zalda and Milo. "Ok Chris, I think That's everybody. Chris?" Lunah looks for Chris, while everyone else was just waiting on the balcony of the yacht. 5 minutes later, Lunah drags Chris from the smoothie bar in the bottom of the ship. "So, hello, everyone. As you all know, I'm Chris McLean, and I will be your host for this season :)". Lia was too busy playing 'Falldown' on her iPhone. Eventually, Chris takes the phone from her. "Hey! Give it back! That's my system!" But Chris was pushing her away, prevents her from getting the phone. Lunah then comes to Chris and says something in his ear 'We only have about 30 more minutes until show's over, Get those kids to their dorms, we don't have much time.' "Ok, So we will be flying, drivin' and boating for a half a million dollars! Isabel raises a hand, her DD breasts jumping (im not gay/bi, no offense gay/bi peeps) "Yes Isabel? -_-" Chris says, being interrupted again. "I can't ride on boats, I have an issue for that :(". Chris rolls his eyes and says "*sighs* I'll talk about that later, We're on a schedule ): l, Anyways, I'll do teams, Then picture takes, then head to dorms for the night. If I call your name, head to the smoothie bar. Michelle, Isabel, Stone, Milo, Izzy, Chelsea, Luke and Rai," Milo was blushing when he standed next to Michelle. "You guys will be known as 'The Screaming Bums'" (I just Love that word XD). Michelle looked rather pissed. "What in the hell kind of name is 'The Screaming Bums'? Come on now -_-." Chris ignored her and kept doing his job. "So as for the rest of you, you guys will be known as 'The Killer Riches' . So, it seems like we don't have enough time, so we will skip the pictures for tomorrow :D. Ok, so rooms are upstairs to your left and right, boys and gurls. Have a good night and expect to do a challenge tomorrow!

….

Whew! What a mouthful! So my question is: What challenge and city should we go to? Review your answers!


	5. Part 2 of Ep 1

**So, someone told me I didn't do a good job writing chapter 1 via PM, so we had an argument(I get really offended easily), and he doesn't want his character in my story anymore. So ****Erra Fawkes13****, I need to use your person who di****dn't make it as a replacement please, thank you!**

**Well, here's part 2 of Episode 1…**

"Oh and guys," Chris says, which made the kids stop from going to their rooms, except Luke who came up to Chris and says "I can't do this show anymore, It's just too much. ):" He said as Luke had his head low. Izzy shouts and says "What? It's only the first episode, why would you leave on the first ep?" Luke says, kinda sad "I'm Sorry guys." And the result was Luke rolling his bags, gets off the boat into the shore, goes in the taxi and waves at everyone else.

"So, over here is the confession can" Lunah says as she points to the showers.

…

**Michelle (confessional) - Why did that Luke dude had to quit? I mean how would you enter for an application and quit on the first episode? *does a face palm then leans on one of the shower walls* Now I know we're screwed on our first challenge.**

**Chelsea- Ugh, Chris is a cheap ass. Why would he do showers as a confessional? Well, at least it's not messy like it was on the last 4 seasons. What if we had to take showers? And the camera shows our butts? Then I see this Milo guy, he's so effing cute.**

**Milo- Once I gotten on that boat, there were some hot girls, then the boys I know I would be buds with. This will be one LONG ass season with Chris.**

** … **

"Ok everyone, have a good night and expect to have a challenge in the morning, And Lunah, my sister and co-host will show you which rooms to go to."

Lunah takes the remaining kids upstairs to their dorms and tells them "So the girls that are on the Screaming Bums will take this room, and the boys will take the room next to the girls room." The Bums went to their rooms and unpack their things. Meanwhile, when the girls went to their room, Isabel looks around at all the girls,

…

**Isabel (confessional) - Hmm, there are some cute gurls, maybe I can do an alliance, because when I went on the boat, everyone looked at me like I was hot. I don't even know.**

…

Izzy lies on a bed and says "Wow, now Chris isn't torturing us like he did with those poor kids last year, Like the beds are actually new-like-ish." Then everyone else went to their private bathrooms and put on their PJ's. Isabel just wore a see-through bra and a thong. Michelle and Chelsea looked at her in disgust and says "Do you mind putting some clothes on? Like, don't any of us wanna see all that." While wearing a white shirt with black letters saying 'I'm With Stupid' and has a arrow pointing to her left and black basketball shorts. "I know!" Chelsea says, wearing a white sports bra and pink Hello Kitty pajama shorts. Isabel just ignored the two new friends and went under the covers

**Outside of the Killer Riches rooms…**

"So, as for the girls of the Killer Riches, you will go to this dorm, and the boys will go to the one next to the girls" Lunah says as she points to the other side of the level.

**When the girls of the Killer Riches enter their rooms…**

All Lia did was play on that iPhone all night. Hazelle just did some drawing sketches of… something. "Hey, what cha' drawing?" Scarlett says wearing a Black and Red striped top with White sweatpants. Wearing an over-sized grey T-Shirt that says "Where the wild things are" in big blue writing and blue shorts. "Eh, just a flower." Hazelle says. "Wow, you can draw pretty well!" Scarlett says, amazed.

**The Boys…**

**Kako (Confessional)- Once I gotten on that boat, I know I can beat these people. I mean look at them, they are not ready to be on some National Reality Show, unlike me. Watch out Alejandro! Because I'm the new Manipulator in Charge! *Does some evil laugh***

Joe was just lifting weights while laying on his back on the bed, with his Black sweatpants and a red t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Kako was glaring at all the remaining boys thinking _Look at them; they are so no match for me! Hehe…_

…

***sigh* so here's the second chappie, this chappie was just the dorm scene I think it's longer than the first chapter. So, what I want you guys to do is make a little mini script of what could the kids can say in the 2nd episode. Review Your Answers!**


	6. Not a Ep, Just a notice

Dear Cast of My OC story, Total Drama: Returns on Tour

_**I AM **__**SICK **__**OF ALL THE SHITTY COMPLAINTS I'VE BEEN GETTING OVER THE LAST WEEK!**_

_**LIKE ALL EVERYONE WANTS TO DO IS JUST ENTER JUST TO SEE THEIR OC TALK!**_

_I mean, Seriously :/,_ I _know I'm not normally this angry/I don't swear THAT much, but I've had it up to HERE with "My OC isn't in this chapter, why?" or "it's only like half the characters in here, where's mine?" Please get a fucking clue!_

_I mean, I understand you want to see your person win, but you have to give those other OC's a chance._

_I'm actually __smart__ enough to write my own damn stories however I feel like it, I mean if __YOU __can do the story 1,000 times better, you do it!_

_**EITHER READ MY STORY MY WAY, OR GTFO.**_

_**And if I get ONE more complaint, I'm not updating the story anymore. I can just go back to DeviantArt where I'm supposed to be.**_

_**There are actually some other people whose character wasn't in that chapter, and they still loved it!**_

_So please, I'm only been on here for 4 months, I need positive comments._

_Thank you!_

_-Michelle_


	7. Notice Please read if u wanna see srpise

Kiddies, the 2nd episode will take a while, so here's a sneak peak of it :)

Link: .com/albums/z417/xxxxcoogixxxx/?action=view¤t=

If the link doesn't work (because FanFiction is being a bum), I will post it on my profile. I will do a little sneak peak once every episode.

Toodles

~Michelle


	8. Ep2 part 1

**Ok, about the note, I'm really sorry I acted that way. I was overreacting. So, I will not stop doing chapters. Now let's go! And I hope it's more spread out and im trying to put all the characters in this chapter :)**

***horn thingy to wake everyone up, as Chris said in to the mic "All People report to the Breakfast bar at this time."***

Everyone was waking up, putting on clothes and went to the bar as what Chris said. As soon that happened, everyone looked at the food in disgust.

**Zalda (confessional) - Ugh! I expected it to be good food, so I guess Chris is back to torturing us, *sigh*, It felt like days since I had chocolate. Zalda needs Chocolate, or else you will DIE! *Eyes squinted***

Chef yells "You guys will eat this food until the season ends, GOT IT!" Everyone had that blank stare in their faces. "I SAID GOT IT!" Then everyone nodded. Soon, while the kids were eating, Chris sits on a extra table when no one else sat at. "Everyone, In 1 hour, we will have our first challenge! When you finish, report to the balcony." While Lia was playing with the iPhone for about a good 5-10 minutes, Scarlett Takes the iPhone away from her, saying "Ok Lia, you been playing with that thing ever since you got up, and yesterday. Can't you let it go at some point? I'll rot your brain." Lia, was throwing a temper tantrum, saying "NO! I WANT MY FUCKING IPHONE NOW!"

**Lia(confessional)- See? I told you guys I'm a total iPhone addict *types on the phone* Ugh! a another dumb request on Facebook? I don't even know this person!**

**Michelle- I'm getting this concern from that Isabel chick. I mean, last night she slept with a effing thong and a effing see through bra. Like, is she some giant slut or something?**

All the kids are at the balcony. Chris and Lunah walks to the front of the pack and says through the megaphone he always had since season 1 "Ok kiddies; Guess what city we are stopping for a challenge? Zalda shouts "Hershey, Pennsylvania and have a pool of chocolate where we should swim in chocolate forever and the team who stays the longest get to spend the night in the chocolate factory *licking lips*. Losers get to sleep in the ditches with the hobos and bums and hobos, Yes!" Chris does a facepalm, and says "No, Mr. Chocolate addict -_-, We are going to Los Angeles, Baby! And Screaming Bums, since one of your teammates took the train back home early, I've got yall a replacement! Welcome, Oliver!" A kid with Dirty Blonde 'Skater Boi' hair; Blue, white and grey plaid shirt with a white wife beater underneath, Black jeans and blue converse. "Oh no… -_-!" Flynn said as if he was bothered.

**Flynn (confessional)- Ugh! why did that boy had to be on this show? He always say how I love Izzy, WELL I DON'T! *sighs* Well, at least we're on different teams.**

**Chelsea- Yes! We're going to LA! Becha I can try to flirt with celebs ;)**

Ok, campers, we will get of this yacht, and we will ride an airplane, As you all know, 2 seasons ago, Sierra's crazy-fandom-ways blew up my plane. But there was enough money in the budget to get a another one Well, a private jet. So we might not have enough space for all 16 of you plus me, Looney and Chef ^^; hehe…" Stone looks confused, saying "I thought you had budget cuts last season, so…"

"Well Stone, we somehow gotten more money :P"

"Well Anyways, go to your rooms and pack your stuff, because we're going on a Tour Bus :D! Now Shoo! Yall blocking the wind"

**Lunah (confessional)- Chris is being a- bum right now! Can't he have a little more respect for those kids?**

So the contestants went to their rooms to pack their things, and went on their "plane." Meanwhile…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

***sigh* I Hope this was better than the last two chapters (: Sorry for making yall wait. I had this terrible fever in the last few days…**

**Mini Challenge- Make More Mini-Scripts for more feedback. **


	9. Author's Note

**Now, now that I'm doing Part 2, IT's time for a poll! It's YOUR decision who gets voted off! And immunity is mine of course xD, Go to my profile and look on the very top and see the polls!**

**See ya! And look forward to the next part of the chapter!**

**~Michelle**


	10. Sneak Peak and Author's Note

2nd Episode Part 2 Is now up in my Profile!

Go To what it says: 2nd Episode Part 2 Sneak Peak

I think my fever is about to come back, but I will update as soon as possible :)

And Where are some of the peeps who wanted their person on my story so bad?

If they're inactive for about 2 weeks, I will kick them out and find a another person who can take their place :D

And your assignment: Tell me why you want the person you choose to go home **IN PRIVATE MESSAGING!** (I now want it to be a surprise ;)

Look out for Updates!

~Michelle


	11. Another Authors note

**Ok everyone, im almost finished with the challenge episode. And the good news is…**

**I HAVE RECOVERED WITH MY FEVER! **

**So an another assignment, ****IN PRIVATE MESSAGING!:** **Describe the two main antagonists (Kako and Isabel) **

**And not no one word answers either -_- , Sentences please. Sorry if im acting like your English teacher or Mine: D**

**And also, I've been busy, When I get finished with this one, I might even do another OC story with Harry Potter and Hogwarts! :D**

**Sorry for stupid Spam Chapters, it's the only way to prove im not dead or anything xD**

**Look out for Updates**

**~Michelle**


	12. I'm very sorry

Hello, guys! I know, I haven't been on here in like…2 years or so? And I read through all my fanfics I did and I realized that I'm a bad writer. XD And I lost interest in this "Submit your OC" kind of story. I thought it would be fun for me as well, but it's really not to be honest. I don't think I'll ever update this story again. Sorry to let you all down, BUT. I WILL be updating one fanfic of mine, _Total Drama Club. _So I hope you all took a chance to read it!

CM, out!


End file.
